


Victory Celebration

by Of-Desire-and-Seduction (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Foreplay, French Kissing, Minors do not interact, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protected Sex, Public Sex, Selfship, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Desire-and-Seduction
Summary: Leon and Suika “celebrate” after a successful game win.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Original Female Characters
Kudos: 3





	Victory Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 06/18/2020.
> 
> Fun fact, this is a continuation/alternate ending to a Kiss Day fanfiction I wrote back in June. Leon's a really fun character to write and I hope I did him justice. ^^;
> 
> Comments/criticism are welcome.

There were many ways to celebrate a win after a long game.

Some celebrated with a big party in the comfort of their own homes. Others took to the extreme with massive clashes in the streets.

But Leon had another idea in mind, and Suika somehow didn’t see it coming. Part of regrets not seeing through to his seedy plans when he mentioned he wanted to “try something different.”

In the dead of night, the twosome found themselves alone in the empty locker room. Suika was pressed up against one of the cold lockers as Leon tightly gripped onto her waist. Since it was drafty, the baseball player was generous enough to lend her his jersey. However, that probably was because Leon couldn’t himself but throw off her shirt enthusiastically.

Leon only grew more excited at Suika’s soft moans as they pressed their lips together. He teasingly licks her bottom lip, eagerly waiting to taste her. Suika timidly allowed, slowly opening her mouth. More moans escape the girl as the kiss deepens, their tongues dancing in unison. She feels her face burning as his tongue piercing brushes against her lips. 

“L-Leon,” Suika shyly murmurs as they quickly pull away. The baseball player joyfully smirks as he eyes his partner up and down. He couldn’t help but admire her curves and perky breasts.

“Damn, I don’t think I could ever get tired of looking at you.”, he comments, planting a quick peck on her lips.

Embarrassed, she covers herself up, slightly annoyed that Leon was ogling at her while she was almost fully undressed. She was seriously mind boggled as to how she got talked into this mess.

“Unbelievable that you managed to get me to agree to this. If we get caught, I know who’s going to get the blame for this.”, Suika scoffed as Leon pinched her cheeks.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything- you couldn’t say no to me since I’m so cute. Besides, I doubt anyone’s gonna catch us…unless we stay quiet, of course.”

As he sent a wink in her direction, Suika’s cheeks flushed a crimson red. What kind of sick dirty mind did the baseball player have?

Regardless, it looks like they were going to be here for a while.

“Let’s just get this over with.”, she scoffed, pushing her glasses back up against her nose.

“Oh, is that impatience I hear?”, the baseball player questioned as he began to rub her entrance through her jeans.

“N-no. I-I just-”

“You just what, baby?”

A small gasp slipped through the girl’s lips as Leon slipped his hand into her pants.

“W-what are you doing?”, Suika stuttered, her blush deepening.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”, Leon purred as he then concluded to unbuckle the article of clothing for more access.

“Don’t you know that good things come to those who wait, Suika?”

After sliding his hand down Suika’s underwear, Leon continued to rub her- her juices coating his fingers.

“Ah!…Hah!”. Suika moaned as Leon slipped two of his fingers inside of her.

“Holy shit, you’re so wet down there, you know. You must be so eager for this, aren’t you?”, he seductively whispered in Suika’s ear, sending shivers down her spine.

As he began to plant trails of kisses along her neck, Leon started to caressing Suika’s back- which just a ploy to unclasp her bra. Because she was too preoccupied with being pleasured, Suika doesn’t notice until she feels Leon playing with her nipples.

“L-Leon…!”, a startled blush dusts her cheeks as she attempts to cover herself with the jersey.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you blush like that. There’s no need to be shy, baby, it’s just me.”, he cooed before taking on her nipples in his mouth.

Suika’s mind quickly began to go blank as Leon’s tongue piercing presses up against her erect nipples. Her insides grew more secreted with every pump of his fingers. All of these sensations only made her more needy and desperate for something more.

“Mmmm, Leon, p-please. I can’t wait any longer. I need you.”, she pleaded. 

“How badly do you want me?”, Leon purred, placing his soaked fingers into his mouth, tasting Suika’s sweet essence.

“More than anything. Please…I need you so much.”

“Not yet, babe. There’s…something else I have to do first.”

“W-what do you mean somethi-”

Suika was then caught off guard when Leon dropped her pants down to the floor, along with her panties. Her heart raced in her chest as Leon knelt and put his head in between her legs.

“At least allow me to indulge in your sweetness for a little while first?”, Leon teasingly kissed the inside of her thighs.

“B-but I-”

“Shhhh. Just relax and enjoy yourself for a bit.”

It didn’t take long for Leon to start licking at her entrance. It excited him to hear her soft moans echoing in the vacant locker room. He could feel himself getting harder with every gasp and whine.

“You know, I’d make you wait longer, but, I can’t hold back. Plus, since you’ve been such a good girl, I think it’s time to give you what you want.”, he stated, licking away the remaining juices off of his lips.

After digging into his pockets, he pulled out a condom and held it in his mouth. Leon sent another wink at the red-faced girl before pulling down his pants and underwear. 

“Oh…!”, Suika gasped at the sight of Leon’s hardened member.

“Do you like what you see, baby girl?”, a devious smirk stretched across the baseball player’s face.

Suika couldn’t help but watch as Leon took out the condom and unrolled it onto his erection.

He then began to straddle Suika, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Waves of electricity traveled throughout her body as she felt the tip of Leon’s member against her entrance.

“Hey. If I’m too rough, let me know, ok?”, he whispered, a gentle glisten appeared in his eyes.

After Suika shyly nodded in approval, Leon cautiously plunged himself into her.

“Ahhh! Leon!”, Suika quietly shrieked in pleasure, bewildered with this newfound feeling.

“Fuck, you’re so cute and sexy when you scream my name like that. Do it more, baby.”, her red-haired partner purred before he began to move.

To his delight, Suika continued her moaning with that soft voice was hers. He teasingly sucked on her nipple while picking up the speed. Filled with ecstasy, Suika grabbed his face away from her chest and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Leon didn’t hesitate and accepted it as she began to moan in his mouth.

It wasn’t long until they reached their climaxes as pressures began to increase. Suika’s breath grew shaky as Leon’s length continued to hit at her sensitive areas. 

As he quickly pulled away from the kiss, Leon panted, “Fuck…ah…Suika! I’m-gh-I’m gonna cum, baby! I want you to cum with me! Cum on my cock!”

Suika could only nod as her back began to arch after her orgasm hit. Their pleasurable shouts echoed in the locker room as they came simultaneously. She could feel Leon’s hot load fill up the now soaked condom. 

As their breathing slowed, Leon slowly pulled out, taking a moment to calm his beating heart. After Suika unwrapped her shaky legs, she dropped to her knees due to the orgasmic state she was in.

“Goddamn, that was fucking incredible.”, the baseball player finally spoke up, rolling the used condom off before tying and disposing of it. After helping Suika off of the floor, he held her by the waist to help support her.

“See, wasn’t that fun, baby?”

The sudden yet seductive whisper caused the girl to snap back into reality. Embarrassed, she pushed him away and began to get dressed.

“You’re really unbelievable, you know.”, Suika scoffed, tossing the jersey at the cackling redhead before placing her own shirt back on.

Leon planted a quick kiss on her cheek before tossing his own clothes back on his body.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I can tell you enjoyed it too. As a matter of fact, I think this should become a new routine of ours. For every win, we get to have a little “victory celebration”“.

"Don’t even think about it, Kuwata.”, a blushing Suika rolled her eyes as Leon escorted her out of the locker room.

“Hey, you’re talking to the Ultimate Baseball Star here.”, he chuckled, lightly squeezing her hand. “Anything’s possible with me on the team.”

“Pfft, I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you. Your opponents could use your techniques against you.”

“True, true. Then again, those other bastards don’t have a sexy good luck charm like I do.”, Leon flirtatiously commented as he leaned in to lick Suika’s lips teasingly.

Completely caught off guard, Suika’s redness in her cheeks deepened as she timidly averted her eyes. Goodness, Leon Kuwata really was unbelievable.


End file.
